Hypocrite
by irrevocably ives
Summary: Chuck Bass is a hypocrite and Blair Waldorf is oblivious... Nate Archibald is questioning and Serena van der Woodsen is wanting...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first like story type thing for Gossip Girl… So like yeah.**

**I hope it doesn't suck! Lol. **

**Anyway…please review and tell me if it is okay-ish or if it sucks! That would be great so just like yea review!!**

**But anyway this story type thing is basically about Blair and Chuck. Obviously. Their relationship from the start. Well not really from ****the start but from when Nate started to have doubts about his relationship with Blair. But**** I know like four hundred other people have already done this story line, but as always I just thought it would be fun to write so I am going to write it, and please give this a chance! I hope you guys don't mind that… But if you do well oh well. I guess STOP reading! **

**Well okay whatever. Tell me what you think… about this. **

**Chuck POV:**

*Hypocrite*

Her eyes were a devious, honey brown. She had the glamorous 'I just walked out of a salon' hair going on, with her signature 'don't fuck with me or you'll be sorry' smirk plastered on her glorious face.

She, Blair Waldorf was walking towards me. I sounded like a little fucked up chicken hiding like this, watching her, but she was a total bitch to anyone who wasn't in her best friend category. This category consisted of Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. She had the whole Upper East Side following her… Worshipping her. Blair Waldorf had everything and everyone watching, waiting, and waning for her next move. She was the 'stuck up rich kid' and no one would change that.

o

Okay, yes I know I am sounding like an ass for saying that, considering that I am the same way… But if she only knew other people besides Nathaniel were out there, maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch and maybe I wouldn't have to sound like such a hypocrite.

0. o

Chapter One

**Thanksgiving Day, 2002: **Her calf muscles strained and flexed as her high heels walked towards me… My eyes slowly scanned up her body. She was wearing one of her mother's creations. Beautiful as ever… The dress hugged her in all the right places; the lilac color accentuated her tan, muscled body… It was a corset type beaded top with a peasant bottom. The top was my favorite part… Hugging her curves drove me wild… In more ways than one. But my absolute favorite was her hair. It was curled and almost carelessly pushed to one side exposing her long, lean neck, but I knew better than anyone that Blair Waldorf never did anything carelessly. I wonder if she knew the fact of her neck exposed drove me wild. I sure as hell hope not.

**Thanksgiving Day (Present): **"Hey Chuck, there you are." Rang Nathaniel from across the room, breaking me away from my wandering thoughts from ages ago... What did that boy want now?

I mean don't get me wrong, Nate was my best friend but he didn't even know the jewel he had in front of him all along. He was too busy fondling over Serena van der Woodsen. Poor boy, she was always too good for him. Everyone could see it… Except poor Blair. She knew that he had slept with Serena too, yet with outstretched arms; she still took him back, not thinking about the damage that had already been done. I just don't understand that. _Hypocrite. _A tiny voice rang in the back of my head. Many girls had done the same thing with me, but the difference however, was that I was Chuck Bass. They knew what to expect. Expect nothing.

Whatever happened to fuck and dump? That's what Blair should do to Nate… It's what he deserved.

NO! Stop thinking like a little fucking girl Chuck. _Like a hypocrite. _The irritating voice rang again in my head again.

_You_ are Charles Bass. Whose going to take over your fathers company soon, you could think of bigger and better things than that. Bigger and better things to _do._ I thought sardonically, but I knew that until I had her begging me to take her, I would want only Blair Waldorf.

You knew it, Nate knew it, Serena knew it, but of course Blair was oblivious to it.

"Hello Nathaniel." I said in a clipped tone.

"Wow, Chuck Bass not drinking…" He said chastely, smiling warmly at me but a smug smirk trying to take over, "and oh look. It's passed 11:30." Nate said looking at his watch with a smirk on his face, the smirk had won out. "That must be a new record."

"Haha," Chuck said laughing dryly at his friend, giving him a piercing gaze. "You are so hilarious Nate. Well, I was just trying to stay sober for once, but what the hell. Let's go get a drink." I said throwing my arm around Nate's shoulders.

"Nah, I have to go find Blair. I need to talk to her about something." Nathaniel said firmly, almost unwaveringly.

"Oh really, what would this little piece of information be? Besides I am sure after having a few drinks in you it could help with whatever you have to do…" I slurred trailing off. I knew slurring would cave Nate. I have after all known him my whole life. We were practically brothers. Being the only children of two of New York's most rich and famous. "Besides I have some new 'merchandise' that needs to be tried out." I said cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

"I-I-I… jus… I just think we should take a break." He said stuttering like the stoner he was. "Ya know Blair and me. There isn't any spark anymore. I mean we hardly talk, and when we do it's just for show. I am almost positive there is someone else coming between us." Nate said with a little frown creasing his all-American boy features. Oh Natie if you only knew… If you only knew Nate. I thought with a devilish grin trying to break through my concerned exterior, the concerned façade.

"I know exactly what you need. Follow me…"

"But Chuck I need to…"

"It's okay. I am pretty sure that she won't leave." I said with a little too much haste in my voice for my liking… But it really didn't bother me that much… With Blair and Nate splitting up I might finally have my shot with her… Or rather getting in her pants. After all I was Chuck Bass, what else could be expected.

**So since this is my first Gossip Girl fanfic, I'd appreciate it if nobody killed me. Please and thank you. It's always appreciated on my end of the line! (: Oh and please review!! I'm having this be a one shot for now even though it is considered a horrible one-shot I know, but please again don't hurt and or kill me. No bloodshed is needed! I just can't really take on another story at the moment, but I couldn't stand not writing this. It was driving me mad, just having it on my computer but not putting it out there so yeah…. It's going to be a one-shot atleast until I finish one story! : P so yeah, or until I can come up with something witty to intrigue you guys with Blair and Chuck drama!!! (: So I hope you liked it and please review it! Thanks.**

**-Xoxo-**

**Jenna. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back for anybody that has read this story! : P But I just couldn't stay away, so I decided to write another chapter, but I'm gunna try and make this the last one (*Hint* it probably won't be.) I'm having writers block on my other stories and this story is just coming easily for the moment. So I'm just gunna keep writing! **

**But anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It meant a lot to me, that people actually liked this story! I was hesitant when I was first writing it, and it's a bit different from my regular style, whatever that is… So yeah! But anyway on with the next chapter! (: **

*Oblivious*

Walking down the marble stairs right into the chaos that my mother was calling Thanksgiving, I gripped the banister a little tighter. Thanksgiving at one point had been my favorite holiday, way back when… When I still believed in fairytales and that my father was straight for that matter. But none of that matter anymore, Blair thought self-righteously.

Looking around, her piercing honey brown eyes automatically went to the edge of the room, where she knew Serena and Nate would be, her Nate, hers. But not like that ever stopped Serena before, a rude little voice in my head remarked. Nate had cheated on her with Serena, her best friend, and the worst part was they were still both madly in love with eachother. Blair was being strung along and she knew it. But of course she didn't do anything about it, pretending to be oblivious, pretending that she didn't hear the muttered whispers about them, and pretending not to notice the pity looks she often got. If there was one thing Blair Waldorf was good at, it was acting oblivious, even if it was just for show.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind as she walked down the last few steps, her knuckles were white from the pressure she had been enforcing on the banister. Reaching the bottom, she made myself relax, pushing the un-pleasant thoughts to the back of my head, as always, and focusing on looking happy, being the Queen B that she had become. Being the Queen B that everyone looked up too, for if they didn't, they knew she had the power to ruin them and their lives... She had the whole Upper East Side wrapped around her little delicate fingers and she knew it too. No need for Blair to be oblivious to her power now was there?

Blair quickly smoothed out her dress, that she had chosen for the day's events, and quietly walked in mindlessly mingling with colleagues of her mothers, and talking animatedly with friends, but it was all fake. Yes, Blair Waldorf had everything, but nothing she wanted, but nobody knew that.

Managing to get away from K and I, Blair walked over to the bar area, only to run right into Nate and Chuck talking in hushed whispers.

Blair had often found Chuck Bass quite annoying, but today he was looking more and more alluring. But it was wrong for her to think of Nate's best friend like that. But the little voice in her head reminded her of all the unpleasant thoughts of Serena and Nate, which she cared all to erase from her mind. But she knew no matter what, it would be engraved in her mind forever.

Putting on her façade again, she looked up at the two boys that had know noticed she was beside them. "Hello Chuck. Nate," Blair said smiling adorably up at him and giving him a quick kiss as to not draw attention to the three young teenagers getting drinks. "What are you boys up to?" She asked making polite conversation, while truly just wanting to grab a bottle of vodka and retreat to her room. But of course Chuck would stop all of those thoughts by talking her ear off, just like everyone else here. "Well actually we were just looking for you. So since good ol' Nathaniel found you, I should be leaving now." Chuck said smoothly, grabbing his vintage scotch and quickly retreating. Blair looked innocently up at Nate through her lashes, wondering what her "boyfriend" wanted to talk about. "What is it?" Blair asked getting a bit more concerned when he drained his flute of champagne in one gulp. She knew it wasn't going to be good, her stomach quickly knotted, making it hard for her to breath.

As Nate looked at the ground, his emerald eyes not able to meet her chocolate honey ones, she couldn't help but to jump to conclusions, make assumptions and she knew she shouldn't, but he had only acted like this one other time, and that time was when he told her about Serena. "Did you sleep with Serena again?" Blair screeched, not caring the venom and hurt that came into her voice. In that moment she hated herself for caring and hated Nate for doing this to her.

"What!" Nate said abruptly looking up into her eyes that where quickly filling with tears. He felt like an ass, and he wanted to tell her the truth, but maybe this was easier, letting her think something, when it never happened. But he knew that that would only ever back fire in his face. "No! No Blair, h-how could you think that? That happened ounce. One fucking time and you won't ever let me forget it, ever!" Nate said his eyes filling with an emerald green fire, not letting Blair look away even though she wanted to so badly. But he knew that it was just the pot and alcohol causing him to bring this up. Or he hoped. "It happened freshman year at a wedding, we were both trashed and you were nowhere to be found. Serena was there… Willing, what was I supposed to do?" He asked, finally bringing up the demons they had fought so hard to forget about, while scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand roughly.

Blair's voice quivered slightly as she began speaking and she wanted to kick something, "N-Nate, you slept with my best friend, while we were still together. Y-Yo-You know I wouldn't care if we weren't together, but the fact is we were, we are." She said the quivering now gone, replaced with a vengeance to get her point across. "Besides what the hell do you mean? "What were you supposed to do?" You were supposed to say no, tell her no." Blair said her voice rising up an octave, making people close by turn and gawk at them.

"Blair please, not here, not now." Nate said pleading with his girlfriend, noticing that people were now looking at the show they were causing and Serena's navy eyes met his, shaking her head back and forth in a disappointed way.

"No Nate, you brought this shit up, I want to finish it. Everything always leads back to you and her." Blair said sneering. "I can't do this anymore, I won't. Obviously you love her and I'm tired of acting oblivious, acting like when you two talk, touch it doesn't hurt. I'm tired of your shit and I'm tired of feeling powerless." She said, the fire slowly fizzling out as she noticed the whole crowd had turned to watch them, waiting to see what would happen. The color drained from her face, and became a pasty white color, as Nate tried grabbing her well toned body before she could make a run for it. But honestly she didn't care. And he was tired of fighting for a lost cause. Her life had been in shambles for years and finally everyone would get to see what they always wanted, their Queen B break under pressure.

Swiftly walking away from Nate, she felt a light hand grab her arm, looking up she met the dark navy blue eyes of her best friend: Serena van der Woodsen, so much for a best friend.

When Serena looked into Blair's eyes she saw the hurt and disgrace that had never came after Nate told her when Serena came back. It had been building. As she looked at her friend, she knew that was true and guilt finally flooded her body. The guilt that should have came years ago finally came now. If this was God's way of punishing her, he was doing a hell of a job. Serena felt like an elephant was crushing her, crushing her friendship, her dignity, her pride, her love. Damn elephant!

But when she looked back into Blair's chocolate honey eyes, she saw the disgust brewing in her best friend's eyes as she tried to convey everything she was feeling. Blair started to struggle though, but she wouldn't let go. She couldn't let go, not like Nate. She would fight for her friendship with Blair… No matter what the cost in the end was.

Through the whole ordeal Chuck had stood just far enough away from the arguing couple that he could here every vulgar thing that had been preached between them, but yet it looked like he was just people watching, seeing which girls would drop their pants for him, which girls he still had to fuck... But all he wanted was one girl to drop her panties for him, and he knew that that would never happen.

She had trust issues already, everyone who she let close enough to talk about her past could see that, and what Nate was doing only helped prove that fact more.

By the time Nate had brought up him and Serena again to Blair, Chuck's blue blood, never fight in public, without making a scene and costing his parent millions was boiling. Everything is late mother and father had ever told him went flying out the window. He could murder Nate right know for causing the beautiful angel he had his eye on: Blair, to break in public. But Chuck new better, he couldn't do anything about it. It didn't concern him, so really he shouldn't stoup that low as to try and help. It wasn't his place, yet he still felt an un-dying quench to protect Blair from all the demons of her life, of the pain Nate had caused her, but he knew he couldn't. Even if he was Chuck Bass.

**Okay, so I'm really sorry if this sucks, but I have mono and I'm not exactly feeling the greatest. I know it's not an excuse, but yeah. Lol, I thought I would just say that to anybody who has read this story. Oh and that brings me to another thing, if you read could you possibly review? I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a bitch, I'm just curious to see if anybody even likes this story, so yeah. And I'm sorry for the weird ending. I'm obviously, against my will, making this into a somewhat story. So tell me what you think! Please and thank you.**

**-Xoxo-**

**Jenna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! I'm back for like a third update in like a couple weeks, ya'll bring out the best in me! **** Gotta love a good muse right? Just kidding. That would be weird, but whatever. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and putting this in their favorites or story alerts. It means a lot, considering a lot of you are fellow ff writers, who have great stuff out there, so yeah thanks!!! But anyway, another chapter update. I totally love this story…**

*Temporary Vodka Breakdown*

Feeling the feather light touch clasp my arm in her vise grip I turned to look into Serena's eyes. Honestly, was it too much to ask just to leave a room without half of the Upper East Side watching her have a mental break down? Blair thought aggressively, trying to pull her small pale arm from Serena's tanned one.

The difference between the two girls was obvious to anyone, Serena was the life of the party, honey, pale blonde hair that was recognized anywhere and navy blue eyes that held a sense of mystic to them, that nobody understood, while Blair her best friend was the complete opposite. Still very pretty, and still very attractive, but always second best to ironically, her best friend. While Serena was tall and blonde, Blair was far more delicate, just looking at her you got the feel that she needed protecting, but tell her that, and she wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass with her well toned legs. She had long chocolate, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft ringlet curls, and her eyes were a soft honey, chocolate brown. These assists contrasted beautifully with her naturally pale skin that only got the faintest tan in the summer, but wearing the right color she had the prospect to look fairly tan. Both girls were terribly thin, but Blair had always tried harder than Serena, been more dedicated than Serena, and yet it never paid off. However, it always was S & B. Not B & S, Serena always being first, always just a little better.

Still feeling Serena's vise like grip on her arm, Blair tried to shack Serena off, yet again, let her go be with Nate, see if she cared anymore. And with that, she could feel the disgust burbling up in her throat that could clearly be seen in her eyes and body language just by looking at her. "Serena, let go of my fucking arm." Blair retorted through clenched teeth, her blazing eyes filled with hatred and disgust never leaving Serena's own guilty face.

As Blair's words punctured Serena's brain, she let the arm that had been holding Blair in place go slack. Her friend had never spoken to her like that… Ever. Serena's brain couldn't wrap around how much she had hurt her friend, how time really didn't heal wounds, it just made them that much more raw and sore to heal. "Blair, I'm-I'" But she was cut off by the seething Blair.

Her voice didn't muster up beyond a whisper, but the words still stung, "Serena, you want to know what I think?" She asked her eyes challenging, as Serena made no movement to answer, Blair continued. "You aren't the least bit sorry, you are just sorry that I found out, that Nate spoke of your ill fated night to me." Blair said watching Serena's tan features pale under the lighting. As Serena started to turn away, this time Blair's own arm shot out and made her turn, face the one person that could crush her world. "I'm not quite finished yet." She whirling her around to face her wrath. The wrath she had so obviously caused. "You would have kept silent, let me go one acting like nothing happened, having me act like a fool than tarnish your reputation." Blair said as her eyes flashed with truth. "Or maybe, maybe that's not it at all," Blair said laughing humorlessly. "Maybe it's just that I finally ordered you around, finally stood up for myself and you just can't handle the fact that I'm not under your little perfectly manicured thumb anymore." Blair said, knowing she had hit the nail on the head. "You fucking slut. I hope you two are happy together." She said bitterly, hearing the gasps come around from everyone, but not registering them. The scene that she was causing. But Blair no longer cared.

Opening her plump, lip glossed lips, Serena was about to respond, retort to Blair that she was delusional, that she needed to go lay down, but they both knew that Blair was right. That she was correct and there was nothing that could be done to change things back to the way they were.

Back to S&B. No going back now.

Click clacking out of the shocked room, Blair gave Serena one last sardonic look before she respectfully walked up the stairs, not running like a child, not walking out in shame, Blair had dignity and she showed it. She reveled in it. But whether she knew it in that instant or not, we will never know, but she had forever claimed her spot as Queen B. Nobody was taking it from her, not even Serena van der Woodsen. Her best friend and mortal enemy. Her legacy was forever engraved in the Upper East Side now, forever and always.

Climbing the stairs directly outside of the room everyone was in, Blair finally broke down. The tears were welling up and she was pushing them down, holding her bottle of SKYY vodka in her small hand was the only thing that kept her together. The fact that the cool clear liquid would soon be trickling down her throat, numbing her pain, her failures was keeping her sain.

Reaching her room though, all bets were off. Blair Waldorf finally let the tears come, finally broke down. Finally let herself grieve over her father being gay, her mother re-marrying, her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend and their the whole time was her trusted bottle of SKYY vodka, drinking away the tears, the pain, the anguish.

As the stunned Upper East Siders watched Blair Waldorf walk out with all the dignity and grace she possessed they slowly watched Serena van der Woodsen unravel before their eyes.

Feeling the automatic pull that he always felt for Serena, Nate went trying to comfort the girl that he always had loved, always would love. "Serena, are you okay?" Nate asked, concern creasing his features as he tried to hold her, but she simply shrugged him off not wanting him to touch her, or even care about her right now. That would be easier to deal with than losing her best friend and yet getting everything that she wanted to begin with.

She wanted Nate, even though Blair had him. She got him.

In the end Serena got everything she wanted, she won and she got it just the way she wanted it too, hurting her best friend in the process. But is it really worth it S?

The question that was burning in her mind, causing the tears to pool in her eyes causing her heart to be broken for the last time, the first time. Like they say, "_The first cuts always the deepest."_

Sitting at the bar watching the whole event unfold Chuck finally decided it was time to get the frenzied Upper East Siders railed down at least until Queen B made her grand entrance again. The collateral damage was obviously done; leaving not much for him to do considering that nobody was going to calm down anytime soon as Serena and Nate were making asses out of themselves.

Not really caring what Serena and Nate do anymore, Mr. Charles Bass went to go find Ms. Blair Waldorf. Knowing exactly where to find her, he headed up the grand staircase that he knew she had walked up fighting back the tears. Possibly, Chuck Bass knew Queen B better than she would like to admit… to anyone, including her SKYY vodka, which was still diligently being drank.

Reaching her room, Chuck lightly tapped on her door, knowing damn well she wasn't going to open up.

Hearing the _rap rap _on her door, Blair quickly got up to whip away the tears, stash the bottle and still look presentable before Chuck waltzed into her room, her sanctuary where she didn't have to be Queen B or the perfect daughter or anything but Blair. "What the hell do you want Bass?" Blair asked, while not meeting his burning gaze, as she smoothed out her dress. Still trying to put the mask she had become so accustomed to wearing on.

"Funny Waldorf, I was about to ask you the same thing." He said matter of factly. As he approached her, he could smell the vodka radiating off of her. "You already started the party without me, how could you." He said mockingly, stepping closer, as Blair stepped back.

"Chuck, leave. Go back to Nate and Serena." She said bitterly, not at all like the Queen she so often portrayed.

"Ouch Blair, that really hurt. Knowing I'm no better than you're fucked up friends." He said going around her to find the half drunken vodka bottle. "SKYY, nice taste. I must say though, I am utterly shocked. Had you pegged as a champagne girl myself." Shocked at the fact that she had drunken over half of the vodka and didn't look the least bit tipsy or even trashed for that matter, but Chuck could dance with her game if that was what she wanted. He disguised his emotions well too, putting on his own well worn mask.

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am." She said simply, subtly. Totally dodging the comment directed at her friends. What shocked her more was that after everything that had happened; tomorrow she knew that they would act as if nothing happened. Sure Nate and Blair may no longer be together, but things would go back to normal. As she thought this, she stepped further away from Chuck, thinking if she was further away there would be less frustration between them, less spark, that Chuck wouldn't be able to read her carefully crafted mask as easily. "Besides I would like my vodka back." She said crossing her arms over her chest, in a demanding way.

"And if I don't give it to you princess?" Chuck said blatantly mocking her. Stepping closer, while Blair hit the edge of the bed with a slight gasp coming from her parted lips. She looked up at him in sheer shock, not comprehending what was happening. The alchohol started to fog her mind, bringing her into the numbness she had been working so hard to achieve moments ago. "Bass," Blair said breathlessly, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, "What do you think you're doing?" She said as he brought the bottle of vodka to her lips.

"Drink." He said, more of an order rather than a question. "What do you think I'm doing?" He asked his eyes darkening with lust.

Taking the small sip that Chuck gave her, she whimpered involuntarily for more, she needed more if she was going to do this, if she was going to allow this. But instead of getting more, she looked up at him through her lashes giving him an encouraging look.

"You want to feel numb. I'll give you numb." He said pushing her back onto her bed so she was lying across it. Quickly shifting her legs so she was fully on the bed, he discarded the bottle of vodka and got onto the bed, pulling Blair so she was straddling him.

In the compromising position he moved his hands that had been resting on her hips up her body, to the back of her neck, pulling her head down to met his.

He had promised her numbness, but this certainly wasn't numbness, Blair's mind was racing, trying to get out of the foggy mess that was her brain from the vodka. Out of instinct though, she kissed him back, surprising both of them.

All the thoughts lead back to Nate. Nate had never touched her this way. He had never made her this hot, this bothered, this _wet_.

Kissing Blair was better than any prostitute or threesome that Chuck had ever had. Air became a necessity and he began working her neck, getting a loud sensual moan which caused his throbbing manhood to twitch in anticipation. Biting and licking in all the right places, Blair soon began to grin against his pelvis.

Things were happening to fast, Blair knew it was wrong and she couldn't get herself to stop. She wouldn't let herself stop. He felt so right, so perfect.

Needing more friction, more skin exposed, Chuck began pulling her dress over head exposing Blair in her tiny black La Perla thong and nothing else. Chuck almost lost it there, but he knew that he had to take this slow, savor it because this was possibly the only time this would happen. The revelations made his chest ache, knowing how wrong, how deceitful this was made him kiss her harder, more intensely. He was feeding off her vulnerability; whether she was ready to show him or not that is what he knew was hiding behind the constructed mask that some many had believed to be the real Blair Waldorf.

Working on Chuck's belt buckle, she couldn't get it off and he quickly un did it helping her as he slithered out of his boxers and pants- considering there was no other word to describe it.

Just before he was about to enter Blair for the first time, he couldn't help but to flip them over so Blair would wither and scream beneath him, just like she had in so many of his fantasies, he let one final sentence slip out before his lips came crashing down on Blair's.

"Are you numb yet?"

**Alright, so another chapter!! Do you guys like it? **

**This chapter was… intense? Maybe? Please tell me. And tell me if you liked the little lemon scene between Blair and Chuck. I wasn't sure if I should have it in there or not… But it is so… A review would be nice! Please! **** Consider it a late Christmas present or something.**

**So Happy New Year to everyone! And again, if you don't mind, leave a review? **

**Thank you!**

**-xo**

**Jenna**

**Oh and sorry for any errors and stuff, it is like 1:34 am Central Time zone and I'm getting over mono… So yeah. Please don't get to grammar grubby on me! : P **


End file.
